


Mirror

by literesque



Category: Loki (fandom), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Helicarrier (Marvel), Humming during oral sex, Masturbation, Mirrors, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sir Kink, Smut, Sorcerer Loki, Submission, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cage (marvel), falling in love??, if you're looking for sex it's here, loki is a magic man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literesque/pseuds/literesque
Summary: As a new computer programmer for S.H.I.E.L.D., you're determined to show your skills at your first real job. But when an email is sent out warning staff about a new mysterious prisoner, you find you can't take your mind off him. Especially not with those eyes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This fic totally ran away with me...I did not intend for it to be so long, but here we are! (Did you know that once you reach a certain word count in Google Docs, it stops showing up?!)  
> I'm going to ask you to suspend your belief regarding two things previously established as canon in The Avengers (2012):  
> 1\. Please pretend that the helicarrier is "parked" currently (it's not flying around in this fic).  
> 2\. Please also pretend that this is happening during the first night of Loki's imprisonment in the cage.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

A chime rang out as you swiped your access card. The door opened automatically and clicked behind you. Setting your bag down on the upholstered armchair, you sat down at the computer and started the tedious process of debugging the code.

You had just begun your very first “real job” working at S.H.I.E.L.D. as a programmer. It meant that you often saw the people whom everyone knew–the Avengers, the agents, and everyone else who worked tirelessly to keep Earth safe. It also meant that, despite seeing so many people, that you were rather removed from the typical meetings, coffee breaks, and water cooler chats that most employees could enjoy. Instead, you were mostly stationed in your tiny office that you shared with your roommate, Julia, who was at home, sleeping. Like you should have been.

So what was it that was forcing you to be here at…11:03pm? Your own mind, unable to take a break from work, had been twisting itself around this one minuscule portion of code that had refused to work all day. All throughout your bus ride home, dinner, showering, and trying to fall asleep, you could not figure out why it wouldn’t compile. Until about half an hour ago, when you bolted upright in bed, finally understanding what the problem was. If your hunch was right, it was a typo. But a typo, even the tiniest one, could cause the whole thing to seize up and give you an error message. And it had to be fixed.

So here you were, late at night, on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Sort of. There was also one other issue. S.H.I.E.L.D had recently taken in some sort of prisoner who had tried to...take over the world or something. His name was Loki. There had been an email blast to the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. staff, warning everyone to stay clear of the area in which he was being kept and something about how he could be dangerous because his abilities were largely unknown. It had included a picture as well. You had to admit the man was handsome, even with his hair falling in his face. There was something particularly hypnotic about his eyes with the just-so shade of blue green. So now, of course, your mind was on him. A terrible weakness of yours, to be sure. But you weren’t sure you could resist him, even if you tried.

Your fingers flew over the keyboard, looking for just the right spot to fix that pesky code. What you loved most about programming was this, finding the minute details and putting them in the right spot. As a kid, puzzles were your favorite way to pass the time, and programming code was very much like doing a puzzle: getting the framework together, sussing out what needed to go where, placing the right piece in the right place, and then the satisfying snap! of it locking in. It pleased the logical side of you very much.

Aha! There it was, almost at all the way down at the bottom. This was a huge program and there was a lot to look through. Luckily, it was just a small typo, and not a huge line (or more) that needed to be replaced. You ran it one more time, to be sure, and to your relief, everything worked. Phew. You took a small sip from your water bottle, and sighed. Now you could finally let your mind rest. You decided to go to the bathroom before heading back home. Gathering your bag and closing the door behind you, you headed down the hallway.

You loved seeing the modern style of the helicarrier. The high ceilings and sleek metal beams really made all the cool tech stand out. And if there was one thing you were, it was a tech fanatic. Without really thinking, you were walking farther away from the bathrooms and closer to where that prisoner was being kept. As soon as you approached the door to the caged area, you shook your head. This was not the bathroom. But you really, really wanted to see him.

Would your keycard even work here?

Holding your breath, you swiped. You heard a quiet ding, and the door opened. You stared at the door in disbelief. There must have been some kind of error. This area was supposed to be off-limits. Well, there was no turning back now. You stepped carefully into the room.

The interior of the prison area was quite dark, except for the circular cage in the middle. It was heavy with light and seemed to almost glow. But there…

There he was. Loki.

He was turned away from you, standing, and his hands were clasped behind his back. You could see from here that he was all rigid muscle, not exactly ripped, but strong in a quiet and dangerous way. Your heart beat double-time, and you felt your cheeks grow hot. You hadn’t even seen his face yet, and still he affected you greatly.

“I don’t have to see you to sense you are there, my dear.”

You clenched your jaw at his words. Obviously he must have heard the door open, but…

He turned around then, looking at you with knowing eyes. “I am blessed with excellent hearing. I could hear your troubled heart beating on the other side of that door. Now, what has you so worked up?”

You weren’t sure your face could get any redder, but it was going to try. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, but you couldn’t make the words come out. Loki grinned.

“Ah, my sweet. Why don’t you come a bit closer, so I can see you more clearly?”

You took a hesitant step forward, and with shaking legs, you approached the cage. Now, you stood nearly face-to-face with Loki, with only the cage separating you. Then, there was a nearly imperceptible wave of his hand, and…

You were face-to-face with Loki. Inside the cage. And, even more compromisingly, in his arms.

Your knees buckled. You tried to break free of his firm grasp on you. “How…” you began. You scanned the cage, looking for a way out. But even as soon as you started, you knew there was no way out of here. This cage was designed to hold the Hulk, and there was no reason to place an egress for the brutish man when he was meant to be contained. You started to struggle a little less, becoming resigned to your fate.

“Will you not answer my question, woman?” Loki’s grip on you did not waver; he tried to meet your eyes, to look at you deeply. Realizing that you weren’t in immediate danger, you stopped abruptly, and looked back up at him.

He was significantly taller than you, and his eyes searched yours easily. A handsome, genuine smile appeared on his face. “Isn’t this better?” he asked, cocking his head at you. You blushed deeply but held his gaze. Your bag, which you had been holding tightly, fell to the floor. Gods, but he was beautiful.

“I don’t know, I just...walked over and somehow I ended up in here,” you began.

He shook his head. “No, no, not that question. I was asking what is troubling your poor little heart so much that I could hear it on the other side of that door.” He paused, giving you time for an answer.

You sighed. You were stuck in here, might as well get it over with. “You,” you admitted quietly. “S.H.I.E.L.D. sent out an email a few days ago that warned us of a dangerous prisoner being kept here and there was a picture of you and...I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since then and…there was code I had to fix and...” You were rambling.

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that it? My…” His grip on you tightened again. “Well, let me assure you I am not dangerous.” He paused. “Well, I mean I am not dangerous to you. There’s no need to fear anything.” With this, his hands moved to your waist, causing your breath to hitch. He brought his face closer to yours until your foreheads were touching. “Tell me, are you scared of me right now?”

You could barely concentrate, but managed a small shake of your head. All you could think about was how close you were, and how nervous you were to be near someone so...hot.

He smiled, touching your nose with his. “You can touch me too, darling, don’t be shy.”

Tentatively, you placed your hands on his sides. Holding each other, it was like you two were the only ones in the entire universe. “May I kiss you? You are so--”

Before he could say anything more, you pressed your lips to his urgently. Loki groaned, pulling you closer and deepening the kiss. His strong hands gripped your sides.

“Adorable,” he finished, out of breath.

You smiled back at him, feeling a little more confident. “Shall we continue?” you asked cheekily.

“Yes, I think we shall,” agreed Loki, bending down to kiss your neck. He bit down gently at first, then harder.

You hadn’t yet realized how wet you were, but your neck was very sensitive and there was nothing you could do to stop the intense heat spreading from your core. You moaned and leaned into him more. That was when you noticed how hard he was. You could feel his cock straining against his pants. You traced the outline of it with your fingertips and felt him moan into your neck.

“Now, my dear,” Loki said, his voice muffled, “if you do that again, there is no turning back. I will be yours and you will be mine.” He came back up to look at you, lips swollen. “I will leave the choice to you.”

You knew this was what you wanted. Looking into his eyes, you rubbed the head of his cock through the tight leather and said, “Yes, sir.”

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. “What did you say?”

You had always had a bit of a submissive side to you--nothing too extreme, but you loved taking orders and doing what you were told to do in bed. You were hoping Loki would play along as well.

“I said, yes, sir,” you whispered with growing intensity.

“Yes, you did. You have no idea how much I love that,” Loki growled, and then he was upon you again. His lips were crushed against yours and his hands slid down to your ass. You shivered, loving his hands on you, and kissed him back, massaging the head of his cock with your thumb.

Loki broke the kiss, panting: “On your knees, darling.” Immediately, you went down, looking up at him through lust-brimmed eyes.

“Now, I want you to know,” he began conversationally, as he unbuttoned his pants and allowed his cock to spring free, “that I am boundlessly talented, and that you need not worry about who can see this. I have magicked the security system and there is no trace of you entering this area and no view of either of us on the cameras.” Then, with a flash, his clothes were gone, neatly folded on the floor nearby. He started to stroke himself in front of you, slowly, slowly, and continued. “If someone were to look right now, all they would see is me sitting in here by myself. Do you understand?”

You nodded, but your eyes were on his cock. It was long but an appropriate girth. And it certainly looked good sitting here in front of you. In other words, it was perfect.

Loki stopped stroking for a second, but kept his hand on it. He bent down and took your chin in his other hand. “I did not hear you say anything, darling.”

“Yes, sir, I understand,” you said quietly.

“Good girl. Now, open please,” he said, and before you had a chance to open your mouth, his cock was there, waiting to be let in. “I want your eyes on me, woman.” You opened your mouth and took him halfway. “And hands behind your back.”

You complied with the orders. There was another wave of his hand, and the cage’s transparent walls became reflective and shiny. Behind him, you could see yourself on your knees and Loki leaning against the cage for support. As you began to suck him, you felt yourself growing wetter. Giving head was something you loved doing, and obeying Loki’s commands made it even better. You let out a moan, thinking about it.

“Mmm, yes. That’s it. You are doing so good for me, my dear. Look at how sexy you are.” Loki placed his hands on your head, guiding your movements. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the drops of precum spilling out. It was hard to keep your hands behind your back, but with some effort, you were getting the hang of it.

Loki’s eyes never left yours, watching you blow him with heavy-lidded eyes. You noticed his legs beginning to twitch, and you teased him by massaging the underpart of his cock with your tongue. He groaned.

“All right, you little minx. That’s enough for now,” he said, pulling back from your mouth with a quiet pop. He knelt down next to you and kissed you again, letting his hands tangle in your hair. Then suddenly, he gathered most of your hair in one fist and pulled. It sent a pleasurable jolt through your entire body.

“Loki!” you gasped.

He chuckled. “I thought you might enjoy that. Lean back against here for me, please.” He turned you around so you were sitting against the wall, but not flush against it; rather, your shoulders were the only part touching it. Another flash and your clothing and shoes were gone. Like his, they were folded into a neat pile next to your bag. You trembled, being naked in front of him. You fought the urge to cover yourself and were rewarded as you watched Loki’s eyes roam all over your body. He pressed his lips together.

“Ah, my darling, don’t you make a pretty picture. You are so ready for me,” he murmured. He crawled toward you and slipped a finger inside your folds. You cried out, wanting more, but his only response was to take that finger and put it in his mouth, sucking off as much as he could.

“Delicious,” he whispered. He lowered himself to take each nipple in his mouth in turn, swirling his dexterous tongue around and around. You cried out again, but still he said nothing. Kissing your lower stomach, he made his way down until he reached your pussy.

“Please eat me out, sir,” you begged.

He looked up at you, eyebrows raised. “What was that, my sweet?”

“I need your mouth on me. Please,” you whimpered.

“Hmm…” he said darkly. “I don’t know. Are you sure this is what you want?” With those words, he plunged his tongue into your folds. You tried not to scream, but your moans came out choppy and unbridled. There was no escape from his tongue as he tasted you. He slid one and then two fingers inside you, pumping them as he ravished your clit, sucking on it with eager roughness. He hummed as he ate you out, letting the vibrations from his voice tickle you. When he looked up at you and winked, you knew it was over.

“Loki…” You let your voice trail off.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked teasingly.

“Please let me...let me cum in your mouth,” you said. You weren’t sure how much longer you could last.

“So polite,” he affirmed. “I will allow this. Yes, you may cum.”

His eyes were on you, watching, waiting. You moaned his name then, and let it go; you were everywhere and nowhere at once; the release took you over and waves of pleasure wracked your body. When you finally came down, his eyes were still on you.

“Magnificent,” he said, in awe of your beauty. He gently lapped up the rest of your juices and kissed your inner thighs. You sighed contentedly, but there was no time to relax. Loki pulled you down to the floor and positioned himself on top of you, supporting himself with his arms by your shoulders. You could feel how hard he was still, his cock twitching against your thigh.

“Eyes on me,” he demanded, and slid himself inside of you. It felt so good, you briefly closed your eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. But then you remembered Loki’s words, and focused your view on him. He hadn’t even started moving yet, and the way his cock filled you felt like nothing you had ever experienced before. Loki began moving, painfully slow. You moaned quietly, and dug your nails into his ass, holding on for the ride you knew you were in for.

“You are so sexy, darling. Look at you, moaning for me.” Loki’s eyes never left yours, watching the pleasure color your expressions. Suddenly, he thrust extra hard. A flash of light exploded across your eyes.

“Loki, please!” He was keeping you right on the edge. You wiggled around, trying to get some relief.

He just smiled. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that. Now stay still, and I want you to watch us in the mirror.”

For the next eternity, Loki fucked you as slowly as possible. The entire time, he watched you as wild moans escaped from your mouth. You could hear how wet you were as he slid in and out of your pussy. It took all of your willpower to not move around. Glancing to the side, all you could see was Loki crashing into you.

“Have you had enough yet, kitten?” he whispered. He caressed the side of your face tenderly, as if this was just a small inconvenience. You nodded quickly, hoping he would speed up or at least let you move with him.

“Hmm...not yet. I think you need a bit more…” He swirled his thumb around your clit, while slowly rolling his hips into you. He watched you both in the reflective surface he had made in the cage.

How was he so good at this? And how was he keeping himself in check? He knew all of your weak points already. You felt the heat building back up inside you. But just as you were thinking of it, you noticed he was beginning to move a little faster.

“Where do you want it?” he hissed.

A flush bloomed across your face. You knew exactly where you wanted it. “In my mouth, please, sir.”

He nodded, panting, and pulled himself out. He stroked his cock, priming it for you. “Open up...and rub your clit, darling.”

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered. You dutifully opened your mouth and used your fingers to do as he ordered.

Kneeling over your mouth, Loki pumped his cock roughly. It was so hot to see him pleasure himself, giving himself up to it. It turned you on even more. Suddenly, he tightened his fist, took a shaky breath, and let it out.

“Yes, oh yes!” Loki nearly yelled, spilling his seed down your throat. You swallowed it all as it spurted into your mouth. Soon you came as well, moaning his name. Licking your lips, you sighed, energy spent.

Loki looked down at you, smiling. “You are just incredible, my dear.” He bent down to kiss you deeply, then took your fingers and sucked on them one by one, cleaning them of your juices again.

Loki moved so that he was sitting behind you and you were curled up in the space in front of him. You put your hand on his bare chest, and he put his arms around you. Even though you were both still naked, you were comfortable and happy in his arms. Across the way, you gazed at each other in the mirrored surface.

“So…” you began.

“So…” he began at the same time. You both laughed. His was a deep, rumbly laugh that made your body shake a little with the force of it.

“That was a lovely time, my dear.”

You smiled up at him. You wondered if there would be a next time. You hoped there would be. There seemed to be a living spark between you.

Loki waved his hand and you were both back in your clothes from earlier. Loki smoothed a strand of hair behind your ear, tucking it into place.

“I wonder how late it is,” you wondered aloud. “I have work tomorrow morning.” It was going to be difficult getting up early after the events of the evening. Getting up halfway, you reached for your bag. As you felt around for your phone, you felt it vibrate. The screen read 2:18am. Dang. There was also a message from Julia from about an hour before:

_Just got up to go to the bathroom and saw you weren’t in bed. Are you okay? Let me know…_

“Is everything all right?” Loki asked.

A light smile played across your face. “Yeah, my roommate just wanted to make sure I was okay." You composed a quick reply, saying you were fine, just doing something at work and that you’d be home soon.

“Ah, that is indeed kind of…” He trailed off.

“Her. Julia. She works here too. But not usually this late.” You giggled.

Loki seemed to relax a bit after you said that. Did he think you had a guy roommate?

“I really should get home now, even though I don’t want to leave.”

“I would invite you to stay, but these provisions are not up to my standards. Perhaps another time, in another place?” he asked hopefully. He got up, and offered you a hand. You took it.

“Yes, another time.” You wondered what he meant by another place. You reached down to grab your bag, hoisting it onto your shoulder.

Loki pulled you in close for a hug. You nuzzled your face into his neck and kissed him there gently. You felt him shiver.

“Careful now, you temptress.”

“Yes, sir."

He took your face in his hands and kissed you hard. When it was over, he looked at you with an expression you couldn’t place. Was it fondness? Melancholy? Maybe a bit of both.

“You will see me again, do not worry. I have put my information in that device so you can reach me whenever you’d like.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

“It was my pleasure, darling.”

With a wave of his hand, you were suddenly out of the cage, and the mirror shine was gone. You waved goodbye, and snuck out the door.

A cheeky thought entered your mind as you prepared to leave. Loki had said he had magicked the system and that it would all appear normal to any observer. Quickly, you took the stairs to the security room, where camera feeds of all kinds played throughout the day. You spent a minute or so looking for the feed focused on the room you had spent nearly two and a half hours in. When you found it, you nearly jumped through the ceiling, because Loki was looking directly at the camera, smiling and waving good-naturedly. You let yourself catch your breath for a second, and waved back, feeling a little silly for doing so. Then, with a secret smile on your face, you left the security room and headed out the main doors of the helicarrier.

As you waited for the bus, you thanked your lucky stars that there was a 24-hour bus system in this city, and that there were stops right outside the helicarrier and your apartment building. When you finally got home, it was almost 3am. Turning the key in the lock, you felt your phone vibrate. You hoped you hadn’t woken up Julia.

It was a message.

_Hello, my dear. Please let me know when you’ve made it home safely. Sweet dreams to you._

The contact had been saved as “Loki” with...an eggplant emoji. You rolled your eyes and smiled. Texting back, you replied: _I’m home. You think you’re hilarious, don’t you?_

A response: _Oh, darling, I *know* I am. Now get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?_

You just grinned.

You took a speedy shower and made your way back to your room. You placed your phone and water bottle on the nightstand. You almost didn’t want to fall asleep yet, but you knew you were going to be tired when your alarm went off. Besides, there were many fun situations your mind could conjure up and reflect upon as you drifted off to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please let me know what you think below!  
> Visit me on Tumblr @sweet-talkin-woman!


End file.
